This invention relates to devices for holding keys, particularly devices that can offer protection to the keys.
There exist a wide variety of inventions made to hold and protect keys. The prior art most relevant to this application is McNutt 5042649. This invention is a key case which is comprised of a reversible sac with a wide open end, and a narrow closed end. The open end has a pressure foot comprised of elastic sewn into the sac. The result is that when the sac in inverted, the keys end up inside the sac. The elastic keeps the open end closed so that the keys are not inadvertently let out of the sac.
There are a number of shortcomings in this Mcnutt design. The first shortcoming is that, even though keys may be secure on the interior of the sac, the keys still have room to rattle amongst themselves. This rattling can cause damage, and can cause noise, which is distracting or annoying, to the user.
The second shortcoming is the method by which the key ring is attached to the sack. The key ring is attached to a chain link, which is attached to the sack via a metal eyelet, which is mated to the closed end of the sack. This method is cumbersome to assemble and expensive to manufacture.
The third shortcoming is the size of the invention, the methods by which the Mcnutt design is comprised require a chain link to attach to an eyelet. A key ring is attached to the key and to the chain line, the result is that the distance between the eyelet and the key, is almost as long as the key itself. This additional length makes the device bulky and awkward to carry.
In accordance with the present invention a key case is comprised of a sac of a thin elastic material, capable of compressing contents within the sac. The sac has a wide open end, and a narrow closed end. A split ring is sewn directly into the thin end of the sac, providing a central position to mount keys. The keys can be contained within the sac if the user so desires, by turning the sac inside out. When the keys are on the inside of the sac, they are compressed together by the elastic material of the sac, thus rendering them motionless relative to each other.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a simple method to protect keys when they are not in use and to eliminate the rattling noise that happens when keys are carried together on a split ring keychain. When carried on this type of device the keys are free to rattle amongst themselves and scratch any surface they may come in contact with. This invention prevents the keys from rattling by putting a protective layer of elastic fabric between the keys and other items. The invention also eliminates annoying rattling noises caused by the keys by compressing them together.
Rattling keys can be a major distraction whilst driving a vehicle. Another simple use of this invention is to mount the ignition key for your car on one side of the ring, and the remainder of your keys on the opposite side. When driving the car, only the ignition key will be exposed, the remaining keys will not rattle, therefor not creating any distracting noise which can potentially cause the operator to cause an accident. Using the invention this way will also prevent the loose keys from scratching the dashboard of the vehicle.
Also, many cars are now equipped with keyless entry devices, which are small remote controls that attach to your key chain. These devices are subject to damage from shock and weather. This invention also provides protection for these devices.
Several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a key case which can easily protect its contents
(b) to provide a key case that prevents the keys from rattling
(c) to provide a key case that is small and unobtrusive to the user
(d) to provide a key case that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture
(e) to provide a key case that squeezes its contents
(f) to provide a key case that allows a primary key to be mounted in a way in which it is separated from other keys, in such a way that the other keys are compressed and protected while the primary key is free to be used. Particularly in the case of operating a motor vehicle.
(g) to provide a key case that allows the user to easily attach it to other objects, such as belts, bags, backpacks, etc.
(h) to provide a key case that can be manufactured out of one piece of fabric.
Further objects and advantages of the invention are the direct safety correlation of the invention. Rattling keys can cause distraction to operators of motor vehicles. Anything that can be done to reduce distractions will aid the operators"" ability to safely operate the vehicle. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.